Take My Time
by ox Autumn Facade xo
Summary: He just couldn't love anymore, and she had everything to give.[Cloud x Tifa]


Second try at a Final Fantasy Seven Fic. Mainly about Tifa and Cloud's strained relationship after the death of Aerith. Give it a read :).

Italics is the lyrics of the song When It Rains.

Italics like _'this'_ are thoughts of a character.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy. Nor do I own the song When It Rains, Paramore does.

**Take My Time**

She always had to remind herself that he had died along with Aerith years ago. And each time it killed her a little bit more. She had the constant reminder that he would never be who he was. The constant reminder that her best friend was dead, and the that the man she loved was well enough down that road.

He couldn't love her, but she wished almost more than anything that he would. She knew he cared for her, it just wasn't enough. He didn't love her like he loved Aerith. He wasn't capable of giving that much of himself to anyone else. His only love died in his presence, and he blamed himself for every bit of it. The only thing left of him was guilt, pain, and anger. There was no love left inside of him.

But Tifa was so set on getting him back. Thing was, is that it had been five years, and he was still no different than he had been the second she slipped away. He kept himself shut in an old shack located in a dirty, deserted alleyway in Midgar. All the others had relocated their homes in Kalm, but he refused to leave. He wouldn't leave where he had met her, he refused to kick that memory away like the rest of them.

_And when it rains_

_On this side of town it touches, everything_

_Just say it again and mean it_

_We don't miss a thing_

Her fist raised hesitantly inches away from his door as she bit her lip and the pouring rain roared around her, soaking her thick, black hair completely. He wasn't going to let her in. So she didn't understand why she had this strange sensation of hope that he would. This strange feeling that maybe, for once, he would talk to her. She turned away with a shaky sigh before she heard the rickety door creak open with his stern expression staring back at her. His pain-filled eyes pierced her own, and she could feel her knees urging to give in.

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom _

_Of the blackest hole _

_And convinced yourself _

_That it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

He spoke not a word, but caught her before she fell to the wet ground. She felt his strong build envelope around her as he carried her into the small shack. All she wanted to do was ask why. She wanted to know why he didn't come out to of this place to take a look at the world anymore. She wanted to know why he didn't come out for _her_ anymore. Why...and how?

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming_

_Oh, oh, I need the ending_

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain?_

She didn't want to rush him, though. He let her in, he finally let her in. She just wanted to know why he went from what he used to be, to this person who ran away from everything. He just seemed to disappear. When he would say nothing at all, she felt like he was lying to her.

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom _

_Of the blackest hole_

_And you'll sleep till May _

_A you'll say that you don't wanna see the sun anymore_

He laid her down on the single bed in the corner of the candle-lit room. It was surprisingly warm inside, and she preferred it much more over the rain. She couldn't enjoy it much, however, considering he wouldn't say a thing, but only stare at her with his cold, icey blue eyes. It made her shift around a bit, looking in every direction, trying in vain to avoid his eye contact.

_'You have to speak to me. You haven't spoken a word to me in years.'_

Her mind raced through the thoughts of what she should say, but she couldn't choose one. None of them sounded suitable for the moment. She didn't know what to do. She wanted an explaination, but she got the feeling he would throw her back out into the rain if she demanded one.

_Explain your side, take my side _

_Take these chances to turn it around _

_Let's take these chances we'll make it somehow _

_And take these chances and turn it around _

_Just turn it around_

She simply wished he would go back to himself. As harsh as it sounded, she wanted him to move on. She had done it, and it was the hardest thing she ever had to do, but she did it. Her eyes caught him kneeling down next to her, and her hands felt him take them in his as he buried his face in them.

And he cried.

She saw his shoulders shake as his tears rolled into her hands. He was showing her weakness, and it was a huge step up from where they had been only minutes ago. She bit down on her lip, fighting back her own tears as best she could.

Ever so slowly, his sobs ceases and he brought his head up, locking eyes with her.

"Don't ever leave."

_You can take your time, take my time._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
